Secrets : With a kiss from Gallifrey
by Dr.Dalek
Summary: If you had a once-in-a-lifetime-chance would you seize it? Why does it hurt the Doctor so much to look into this glistening orbs? And why does it always has to be Koschei who struggles for Power and Control? TenthDoctor/Koschei fic with both fluffy and very smutty elements. Dedicated to Fractured Mirror. Inspired by 'Power and Control'.


_**Auhtor's Note** : So, after a more than refreshing holiday I'm back!_  
 _And here's a fluff dedicated to Fractured Mirror! Hope you like it._

 _Inspired by Marina and the Diamonds' 'Power and Control'._

 _Oh, and by the way: if anyone fancies me writing a Koschei/Theta fluff (or something TenthDoctor/Master or even TenthDoctor/Jack) just message me and let me know your favourite song (because I love including lyrics in stories)_

* * *

A once-in-a-lifetime chance.

That was all the Doctor saw.  
A chance.

He had shooed Koschei into the TARDIS quite discreetly while Jack hadn't paid attention.  
Jack was still enjoying himself.

In fact, the Doctor figured, Jack was _always_ enjoying himself. Either on a distant planet or just in a sleazy bar; Jack always managed to make himself comfortable among other people (or just 'living-things', considering the last company he's had.)  
Jack even felt at home with Aliens he hadn't met before.  
Of course the Doctor _also_ felt at home with Aliens he met for the first time... but that was different, wasn't it?  
After all he was a highly developed Time Lord-being... and not just some fifty-first century human rip-off with a smug smile.

And Jack, the Doctor was sure, was out there having a good time.  
And, feeling quite naughty right now, the Doctor found it unfair.

Having thought all that, and thereby justifying his next actions, the Doctor arose from his settee and approached Koschei.  
Koschei was still staring in wonder, or at least the Doctor wanted him to.  
He turned his head this way and that way, sucking in every detail, every small gimmickry, every gadget, the uselessly highlighted Round-Things (whatever they were)...  
Koschei was caught in a whole new world of fascination that was closing in around him – and the Doctor could show him so much more...

"Well" the Doctor announced for lack of anything wittier. Instantly he had Koschei's attention, shivering beneath his amber eyes that were now resting on him, filled with both bewilderment and unfamiliar alertness.  
The Doctor gulped.  
A once-in-a-lifetime chance...

The Doctor's eyes widened. He stepped forward, pushed a lever and set the co-ordinates.  
The TARDIS was jolted into action, starting with rumbling and the deafening wheezing noise.  
To the Doctor's surprise he found Koschei to be not even a tiny bit het up. He was standing there, observing and letting every moment and every emotion wash over him without being at least remotely disconcerted.

The Doctor couldn't take his eyes off him.  
He was... beautiful. Koschei had always had something majestic, something admirable, the Doctor knew... but the Doctor was amazed just at _how_ elegantly beautiful he was. Or, in fact, had been...

Koschei met his dreamy stare; he was lacking any kind of emotion, currently occupied by trying to read his face with care.  
The Doctor was drawn to him, staring into his beautifully glistening eyes while whispering the name, the entity he'd longed for all these years.  
"Koschei..."

The amber-coloured orbs narrowed, a hint of disdain swept over his face and Koschei turned to the Doctor, popping his head to one side while regarding him thoughtfully.

"Do I know you?" asked Koschei coldly and again the Doctor was fascinated by the straight face Koschei kept.  
 _Giving away so little emotion..._  
The Doctor smiled nervously, hacking into the keyboard and pushing some useless buttons.  
"Oh, well, no, I mean, you know, I mean, you don't because you don't know me because you can't because we haven't met before...and, well..."  
 _... while getting so much in return._

Koschei sighed. It was a sigh that hushed the Doctor instantly.  
The Doctor felt small beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he tried to breathe quietly.  
Koschei was clever. Oh, he was _so_ clever.  
He just knew. He always _knew._  
The Doctor hadn't realized it while he'd been much smaller and younger and being called Theta* because he'd just assumed that Koschei had been superior to him. (Though superiority at his age back then had meant everyone big enough to beat him up.)  
But even now... Koschei knew how to look at people's minds.  
He felt him invading his thoughts, reading his innermost notions and intimate desires.

That's just how he was.  
The Doctor turned around, breathing in deeply with closed eyes.  
Behind that soft smile and innocent eyes was a mind so big and dark that you could set up an own department for space research for its exploration.  
Knowing everything…

He felt Koschei's penetrating stare in his neck.  
After all these years, after too much regenerations…  
The Doctor winced at the horrible memories that infiltrated his subconscious, always lurking in the murky shadows, waiting for a chance, always trying to lure him away into the darkness of his own mind.  
All these terrible things that had happened, that had marked him, tantalized and haunted him for years…  
As the one he had known and loved had become the unkillable monster that called himself 'The Master'.

But back then it had been different. And the Doctor realized it now as there was someone standing right in front of him was who was so starry-eyed and dulcet that you wouldn't put it past him to try to eradicate the human race one day.  
And he remembered.

Back then it had been a struggle.  
A constant struggle for power and control.

Koschei was resting on the settee, legs wide spread with his feet resting on the consol.  
He observed the Doctor and gave him a peculiar stare; such a stare is mostly found in cats and only seldom found in Time Lords.  
It reflects both awareness and tension with a dash of mild disinterest.

His amber coloured gleaming orbs rested on the Doctor; he smiled hesitantly.

Koschei just sat there with a completely impassive expression; he was still smiling.  
And if it hadn't been for his eyes the Doctor probably wouldn't even have noticed his uncertainty.  
It had been nothing... merely nothing...  
Just a little spark, a small twinkle of insecurity... for a moment there the Doctor had seen it all.  
He had seen his fear.

Moments of silence passed while the Doctor was quiet – too quiet for Koschei's taste.  
Golden particles twinkled behind those beautiful amber coloured eyes as Koschei eyed up the Doctor thoughtfully.  
And the Doctor waited.

Koschei was getting nervous – the Doctor could sense his desperation, he could feel it arising, slowly taking control over his otherwise so well controlled body.  
Koschei's mind was now operating on panic mode, completely shutting down his brain.  
And his frozen smile revealed his vulnerability.

Well, that's what he'd been like.  
His dear Koschei… characterized by his predominant behaviour and his soft and warm smile.  
The Doctor breathed in deeply before opening his eyes, before staring at this beautiful and once beloved face.  
And he reached out to grasp his shoulders, to pull him nearer and seal those young and tender lips once more with a kiss.

And Koschei backed away.

Startled by his defensive response the Doctor flinched, his cramped fingers turning white on Koschei's shoulders.

He searched his gaze, uttering the word that preoccupied his mind right now:  
"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" snapped Koschei, visibly scared by his own reaction. He narrowed his eyes at the Doctor and growled.

"Why are you so uptight?"

The words had left the Doctor's lips before he could have stopped them.  
Koschei stared at him, unable to hide his bashfulness any longer.  
And the Doctor lunged at him.

They crashed to the floor, and as if the sudden movement had taken years off the Doctor, the Doctor collapsed on top of him, pressing him down hard against the cool ground.

Beneath him Koschei wriggled, growling and spitting Gallifreyan curses (which can't be satisfactorily translated and, in fact, won't be due to the author's embarrassment).  
The Doctor smiled, his calculating eyes resting on Koschei.  
Albeit his slender figure the Doctor possessed more strength than Koschei would have ever given him credit for – a misjudgement he wouldn't forget in a long time.

Koschei drew a deep breath, his hands pressing firmly against the floor.  
A glint in his narrowed eyes announced his next attack and he lashed out, drumming his fists on the Doctor's chest.

With a grunt the Doctor pushed him down again.  
The longer he knelt above him, the Doctor realized, the more Koschei would struggle against him - and the more desperate he became.

Yes, the Doctor smiled, it was fear that arose in Koschei's otherwise so composed eyes and displayed that his panic-stricken mind had started hurrying towards the deepest corners of Koschei's mind**, ready to transform him into the loose cannon not only Gallifrey but the whole of creation dreaded to see.  
But the Doctor's innumerable years of experience finally paid off. With a sudden inrush of breath he leaned forward, smashing his forehead against Koschei's, and thereby not only gaining excess to Koschei's mind but knocking out cold his steering thoughts.

Now a quivering Koschei lay beneath him, his eyes ablaze but visibly full of fear, shivering and wincing as the Doctor leaned forward, his hands resting on his chest.

The Doctor felt a shameful pride in finally having gained control over the Master's mind and didn't let his victory get diminished by the fact that it had only been the Master's younger self.  
Carefully he palpated Koschei's ribs, the two hearts underneath beating out one hell of a rhythm.

But it was a rhythm he liked.

Koschei had stopped glaring at the Doctor; his wide eyes were filled with horror instead as he stared at the Doctor's warm and confident smile, a smile that made his hair stand on end.

The Doctor kissed Koschei's neck, his fingers reaching for the tender flesh beneath his garments, touching him, stroking him, every minute, every second of this rare moment to the full.

Easily the Doctor managed to strip Koschei off his clothes, his hands passed over his unresisting body as if he had a doll lying beneath him.  
Koschei was immobile; in fact he couldn't defend himself against his aggressor any longer.  
The Doctor had reached deep into his mind, breaking through the fences and barriers without even noticing it, so little resistance had they offered.

Koschei never stood a chance against his old and experienced mind.

A tremor spread throughout Koschei`s body as the Doctor's hands reached further down, getting closer and closer to the tender spots, the delicate parts of his beloved body, his soft skin, his slightly wet inner thighs and his warm groin.

"No, I..." stammered Koschei as skin tingled at the sudden, forceful sensation he was exposed to but the Doctor hushed him as he placed a dominating kiss on his lips.

"Bit of a show you're putting up there" said the Doctor while getting rid of his clothes "and now quit quavering."

And it wasn't anger but disappointment that the Doctor felt arising as tears moistened Koschei's eyes.  
And the Doctor realized that it would take more than a little coaxing to turn him on.

Breathing in deeply the Doctor leaned a bit back, giving Koschei room to calm down and breath freely.  
"Now, you don't have to look at me like that" mumbled the Doctor as he felt Koschei's vicious stare as soon as he had gained back his confidence pricking his skin "because I'm not going to hurt you."

Meeting Koschei's stare he felt the small mind reaching out to gain control over his experienced thoughts. And somewhere at the back of his head he heard it again.

This is only a game.  
It was a game for Koschei. No matter what, it was a game.  
And Koschei didn't even have to know the rules to cheat.  
He just struggled for control.  
And he was stupid, no, impertinent enough to try his little game with the quivering lip, the tears and the begging.

The Doctor's otherwise composed hazel eyes flared and changed to a burning dark maroon.

Oh, he was going to let him _beg_...

In one swift movement the Doctor was back on top of him, controlling his naked body with his penetrating stare.  
His hands pressing against Koschei's soft skin he dug in his nails until he'd elicit small whimpers from the weak Master's former self underneath him.

Merely a word had escaped Koschei's lips before the Doctor harshly spoke his first order:  
"Beg me."

Koschei hesitated for a moment, an irritated sparkling blaze flashing over his eyes. But in an instant the pain was back and he yelped before screaming:  
"Please..."

"That's better" said the Doctor, his face distorted in a vicious smile that would have scared the hell out of every living thing. "Now use my name..."

"I... I don't..." stammered Koschei.

Furiously as he was the Doctor grabbed Koschei before slamming him against a nearby wall, electric sparks filling the air around him.  
He leapt, landing on top of Koschei once again, but this time started by separating his legs and feeling for his vulnerable spots.

"I said, use my name!" yelled the Doctor, the TARDIS resonating his annoyance by trembling and rumbling disturbingly.

Koschei swallowed, hardly catching his breath.  
"But I don't... I don't know your name..."

The Doctor stopped. For a moment there he was taken aback, the constant struggle inside of him between sanity and the beast looking quite different for a second.  
Well, just for a second.

"Right" snarled the Doctor before his hand lashed out and his fingers probed Koschei's cramped anal cavity "make sure that you remember it."

Koschei's eyes widened in horror, yet he managed to bite back the real tears that were welling up.  
Well, at least for now.

"My name is the Doctor" said the Doctor, smiling icily as his eyes passed over Koschei's scared face "and now beg some more for me."

Moving in and out with his fingers and using probably more spit than necessary the Doctor eventually succeeded in making Koschei's rear entrance moist and, more important, penetrateable.

"That's something new for you, isn't it?" asked the Doctor between gritted teeth while preparing Koschei's stretched hole for the intrusion.  
As Koschei failed to reply quickly enough the Doctor pressed two fingers into his fractured cavity, making him yelp in pain.

Eventually Koschei had stopped twitching and nodded.  
"Yes..."  
"Use my name" commanded the Doctor.  
Koschei swallowed hard. "Yes, Doctor..."

The Doctor couldn't smirking while he spread Koschei's legs even further, thereby eliciting a terrible scream from him, before entering Koschei's tight and moist body.

Koschei, writhing beneath him, stared at the Doctor with horrified eyes, tears moistening his cheeks.

"I guess you can bear it..." said the Doctor while burying his thick and throbbing member deeply in the Master's former self "No, I know that you can bear me. Bear my body..." the Doctor intensified his deep thrusts and forceful penetration"...you can bear me, Koschei. You're strong. You can bear it, all of it."

Koschei hissed between gritted teeth. Still trying to keep the Doctor out of both his mind and body, he stopped all of a sudden.

And his eyes widened while he stared the Doctor into a pair of cold, steely eyes.

"How do you...?"

Koschei's words got swallowed by another scream that escaped his by now sore throat as the Doctor pushed in deeper and deeper.

"Do you remember it?" groaned the Doctor, picking up the pace again.  
It felt good.  
He didn't know why and he knew that it was so wrong.  
But it felt good nonetheless.  
It felt so unbelievably good to penetrate him deeply, to feel his twitching insides, to feel the gushing blood in his veins, his moist and burning hot interior...  
Just to feel it...

"Do you remember it?" repeated the Doctor while panting "Do you remember the bloody night and all the rest of it? Do you _know_ , Koschei?"

And Koschei beneath him was still lying stock still, biting down on his lower lip.

Later on the Doctor had wondered why Koschei hadn't replied neither this question nor the following. Eventually he had come to the conclusion that, maybe for the first time in his life, Koschei must have been scared of him.  
Or just scared of his steel-blue eyes.

But eventually the Doctor had finished pushing him hard and mercilessly in a brutal climax, his hot semen gushing out of Koschei's tantalized, stretched cavity.

The Doctor panted, his head turned aside while he felt Koschei slipping from his grip beneath him.

"You're young, you're a Time Lord" gasped the Doctor before meeting Koschei's hollow gaze  
"You'll heal easily."  
And the bruises on Koschei's neck started to disappear already.

And longer after his own completion he'd reach down for Koschei's todger and grasp it tenderly.

Koschei shivered beneath him, either because he was scared of being hurt again, the Doctor figured, or because he no longer had the heated Doctor inside of him to keep him warm.

Either way the Doctor covered the trembling young Master with his pinstriped sport coat before adjusting his head above his todger. He stared with questioning eyes at Koschei; and then he licked the tip of his member tenderly with his tongue.

And Koschei's answer came – in a shower of shooting stars filling his eyes.

Koschei struggled for air, both scared and overwhelmed by the inrushing emotion, his hands deeply buried in the Doctor's hair.  
The Doctor worked steadily on Koschei's swollen limb, kissing it, licking it, letting it come further and further down his throat until in a sudden outbreak of emotion Koschei came inside of his mouth.

And the Doctor lifted his gaze and smiled before swallowing.

-ΘΣ-

Apparently the time after this had passed in a hurry, and definitely too fast for the Doctor's taste.

After the previous actions they did nothing but exchanging glances and uttering meaningless remarks.  
For some reason, the Doctor figured, Koschei wasn't mad; nor was he scared.  
He just seemed to pretend that the past hour hadn't happened.

"Ever been to Tshu'hria Phjejo?" asked Koschei with what was, the Doctor suspected, his conversational voice.

"Only heard of it, never been there myself" replied the Doctor, still eying up Koschei doubtfully.  
Had he already recovered from this previous outburst of emotion, the Doctor wondered.

Koschei met the Doctor's stare. Startled for the blink of an eye before catching a glimpse of the Doctor's worried eyes, he cracked a smile.  
"Good. Then you can change that at last."

The Doctor stared at him.  
"You're supposed to drop me off there" Koschei went on and thereby answering the pending question "or did _he_ forget to tell you?"

"Who is he?" asked the Doctor, his mind miles away.  
"The Academy's new supervisor" replied Koschei sharply "the one you got the letter from."

The Doctor nodded.  
The Master. So he was going to pick up his former self himself.  
And the Doctor still couldn't help wondering whether or not he would know right now what he'd been doing with Koschei. But Koschei was still Koschei, still his younger self; therefore it must have already happened, right? The Doctor had just now only done what had been predicted and had in someway already occurred to the Master.  
Or something.

He shook his head.  
Better leave it be.

The Doctor approached the TARDIS' controls and set the coordinates while Koschei rested stretched on the settee.

"Better pick up Jack before that" mumbled the Doctor, forgetting about Koschei's good hearing.  
"Who's Jack?" he asked promptly.  
"Some friend from the bar."

"The one you've been eying so jealously?" Koschei went on, his lips forming a smile of delight.  
The Doctor stared at him. "How do you even...?"  
"He's right here" replied Koschei waving his head in the direction of the long corridor "and quite dead."

"Dead?" yelled the Doctor while turning on his heels.  
"Definitely. This time he's definitely dead."  
The Doctor cocked an eyebrow at him.  
"What do you mean ' _this time_ '?"

Koschei leaned back.  
"I could have sworn he'd been dead when I stabbed him back at the casino's bathroom. But somehow he must have managed to crawl back here so I thought it was only kind of me to shorten his suffering."  
Having said those words in cold blood he turned to the Doctor, his smile broadening.  
"Wasn't it?"

The Doctor didn't even bother turning around this time.  
That's just how he was.  
Koschei.

He walked steadily before sitting down beside Koschei.

And as he sealed his lips with a kiss he was both full of grieve and incredibly relieved that he would never see Koschei ever again.

* * *

*because it was shorter than 'you goddamn brat, I'll kill you one day', which had been the Academy's staff's second choice.  
**where only the bravest of thoughts dared to go, and only if they were equipped with a large stick and a torch


End file.
